Good to You
by BrokenAngelWings83
Summary: When prominent businessman Sora Inoue is assassinated, Orihime is placed in the care of an oddly-color-haired bodyguard. Can this oranged-maned man protect her from a treacherous foe? IchiHime AU. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION... Now Rated M... you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1 Between the Lines

Good to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I'm simply using them for my own personal enjoyment, and hopefully yours too!**

I also do not own the lyrics or song "Good to You" by Marianas Trench, ft. Jessica Lee. (Though I do a mean ballad of karaoke to it!)

**CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION: **I'm updating this chapter to inform my followers that I'm not really happy with my story thus far. I'm adding to it and refining it. I hope when I update you all will like it!

Chapter 1

Somewhere Between the Lines

_Everyone's around_

_No words are coming now_

_And I can't find my breath_

_Can we just do the rest with no sound?_

It was late in the evening. Pacing the corridor, back and forth was Orihime Inoue. No sudden changes had happened in the past four hours. She tapped her foot impatiently. _Could it be that I was mistaken? Maybe I am too early, or..._

It made little sense to her. She overheard (unintentionally, of course) that some one of great importance was arriving to the Inoue household that evening. Now, she thought perhaps she heard wrong, since it was going on nine. She began to wonder if she should just go back to her room.

Orihime's long time best friend watched her from where she sat in a soft chair. She shook her head at the young woman as she watched her pace. Tatsuki Arisawa chuckled beneath her breath. Surely this indicated Orihime returning to her old self.

The sound of a car pulling up in the Inoue's drive way indicated to Orihime that some one had arrived. Swallowing thickly, she looked to Tatsuki.

"Orihime, why are you so excited?" Tatsuki chuckled out loud, this time.

"Eh! I'm just wondering who my brother requested to come take care of me. It's been several months since... well..."

Tatsuki nodded, not speaking, but her mind flashed back to the incident Orihime was referring to. It had been almost seven months since the death of Sora Inoue, Orihime's older brother and beloved businessman of Karakura.

"Remember, he's your bodyguard. You've had me to protect you all this time, but I'm not really qualified, nor did your brother leave me in charge of your well being, unfortunately..."

Orihime looked from the vast window, that let the moonlight into the dimly light hallway, to her strong friend, noticing the woman trailing off.

"I know, Tatsuki. You'd protect me with your life if Sora-nii had chosen you, but you're still welcome to watch my back."

Tatsuki grinned lopsidedly at her friend.

"Yeah, well if this new bodyguard doesn't carry his weight around or protect you to my liking, I'll kick his ass."

"Tatsuki! I-"

That's all Orihime could utter before she heard someone opening the grand front door to the massive mansion. She and Tatsuki moved from the corridor to the foyer, looking at the entryway where the butler was letting taking someone's coat.

Orihime's eyes widened. There stood a man, tall and lean, with oddly colored orange hair. It was unruly, spiky looking and full. She couldn't see his face, as his back was to her. She watched his broad shoulders roll, as if he was working out the kinks in his muscles.

"Thanks," she heard the deep voice of the man utter as he turned to face the foyer. Orihime studied him as he faced her. His features were certainly handsome. Fine features that were angular an sharp. Dark chocolate eyes and brows furrowed into a serious scowl. His lips were soft looking, but were pulled tight as he observed his surroundings. He was dressed in a dark suit, with a white button up shirt and a black tie. The overcoat of the suit parted a bit as he strode into the room, revealing a holster and gun.

Orihime swallowed slowly, and shook her head free of whatever cobwebs were still lingering from her stare.

"Orihime Inoue?" The man stated, more than asked as his deep amber gaze fell on her.

"Yes, I'm Orihime." She timidly answered, despite his curt statement.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm your bodyguard. I am sorry for Inoue-san's passing."

Orihime let her gaze remain on the man, though her voice faultered a bit.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. I appreciate your words."

Tatsuki watched the interactions between the tall man and her best friend. She tilted her head to the side, assessing the man called Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I take it that you've been doing this awhile, Kurosaki?" Tatsuki interjected.

"Yes," came the gruff reply.

"Good. How old are you?"

Orihime blushed at Tatsuki's forwardness.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"What? Think I'm going to not interrogate the man protecting my best friend?"

"No, it's alright." Ichigo spoke, noticing the woman shifting uncomfortably. "I'm twenty-seven."

Tatsuki grinned slightly, the light sound she emitted was more of a snicker.

"Orihime's eighteen."

"I know that. Inoue-san's letter provided all the information I needed about her."

Tatsuki raised a brow. "Is that so?"

Orihime blushed at the forwardness of her friend.

"Yes," Ichigo stated loudly. His amber gaze fixed on Tatsuki carefully. "He even wrote about an over-protective, sister figure. I can only imagine he meant you."

"You son of a-"

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki shook her head and sighed, her black spiky hair tousling a bit as she moved.

"Alright, alright, Orihime. I'll let that one go." She fixed her darker gaze on the man again.

"You take care of Orihime, you hear me? Otherwise, you'll have to deal with me."

The threat was clear, though Ichigo simply chuckled, letting it slide off his back.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, smugly.

Tatsuki looked like she was about to retort to the inflection. Noticing this, Orihime spoke up.

"Kurosaki-san, thank you for coming so quickly. I know it must've been hard to withdraw from protecting Aizen-sama's. My brother spoke highly of you."

Ichigo snorted at the young woman's words.

"No problem. Infact, I wasn't taken from Aizen's company."

Orihime, oblivious to what Ichigo was getting at, blinked at his words.

"Well, thank you anyway. I don't mean to cause you any trouble."

Ichigo laughed loudly, shaking his head at the auburn-locked woman.

"It's my job to make sure there isn't any trouble for you, Miss Inoue."

"Uh, right! Sorry, I-"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Orihime!" The dark haired woman said, shaking her head. "The man's right, he's here to protect you. Don't forget that. And don't apologize."

Tatsuki eyed Ichigo for a while, studying the man closely.

"Careful, buster. I'm watching you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello my beautiful readers! I'm posting yet again, with in a day or so, since I've had so many people R&R! *Takes a bow* Thank you all so much!

Much love to Renji4eva, spinoff, and the various other peeps that showed their love for my budding romantic story. You made my muse giggle with delight!

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own bleach or its characters. If I did, well, let's just say it would have much more IchiHime-ness!**

**Chapter 2**

Caught between the lines

_I thought I saw a sign_

_Somewhere between the lines..._

After saying good night to her best friend, Orihime sighed audibly. The butler closed and locked the doors.

_This is my first night without Tatsuki. I feel lonely already._

She shook her head slowly, looking back to the tall man who was watching her closely. His intent gaze on her made her cheeks flush, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo's gaze never wavered, as if he was committing to memory every movement she made. This only made her cheeks deepen with crimson.

"Yes, Miss Inoue?" He finally said, though his features never changed. He kept his eyes on the young woman, almost in a protective-nature.

"Eh, sorry! I... well, I'll show you to your room." Orihime said, turning her gaze to the floor, unable to look the man in the eye.

A slight grin threatened to pull on the corners of Ichigo's lips. He dismissed it, giving a decisive nod to the auburn-haired girl.

Without ceremony, Orihime turned and headed to the corridor, walking to the south wing of the large mansion. She waited for Ichigo to catch up, but he wasn't far from her tail. A massive man, tall in stature stood outside a room, to the side of the double doors.

Orihime smiled brightly to the large man. Ichigo was tall, but still had to crane his head to look up to study him.

"Sado-kun! Thank you for helping! I'm guessing everything's ready for Kurosaki-san?"

The man simply nodded, not speaking a word, only letting out a sound rumbling forth in his chest of assurance to the young woman.

Ichigo stared at the man, noting his strong build and deeply tanned skin. He nodded to Sado in thanks, before following Orihime inside.

Orihime stood to the side of the room, gesturing with a sweeping hand as she spoke.

"Anyway, Kurosaki-san... this is the afore-mentioned room. Please make yourself comfortable. Sado has already brought your luggage into the room, as you can see. I'm sure my brother mentioned something about the help?"

Ichigo inclined his head to Orihime. "Yes. Your primary help consists of a maid, Rukia Kuchiki, and two other butlers, Uryuu Ishida and Sado Yasutora."

Nodding gently, still finding the floor more fascinating than Ichigo's intent gaze as he addressed her, Orihime eventually spoke.

"Sado is also much like a guard. He's been watching out for me since I was young..."

Ichigo smirked slightly and nodded as well. "Yes, it was stated thoroughly in the letter from Inoue-san the nature of your closeness with the primary help." He watched Orihime as she was looking everywhere but him. He shook his head in response.

"Ah... Sora-nii was very detailed in the letter, I'm guessing." She was now finding her own slippers interesting.

Ichigo kept his amber gaze on the woman, supressing an undesirable chuckle from rumbling from his chest at her actions.

"Something like that. Your mansion has twelve rooms in total. Your room is just north of mine, one door away. I've scouted out the vicinity as was directed by your late brother. The primary butlers and maid stay close to your room, though Ishida keeps more of a distance, seeing to the other help and keeping them in line."

Orihime couldn't help but grin at the accuracy Ichigo had on Uryuu. No doubt her brother had spoken highly of the young man's diligence and albeit haughty and endearing (at least to her) arrogance. Uryuu was forthcoming and to the point. One of the many qualities she admired in her friend.

"Your primary help are more like close friends, that watch out for you. Miss Kuchiki is, as your brother put it, 'audacious and always has a witty retort.' Sado is the silent type, but a strong presence in your day to day life."

Orihime's full lips tugged in a brief smile, forgetting that Ichigo's intent stare was still transfixed to her, she looked up at him. All too soon, she felt the blush on her cheeks flare up.

"Uh, yes! Well, it seems that you have... everything handled here! I'll j-just be going. I have to turn in, it's late, you know!" She stuttered out. She began chastising herself not too long after the words left her full, rosy lips. Her peaches-and-cream complexion once again heating into a tell-tale blush.

Ichigo watched her, noting the woman changing colors. Everytime she did, she'd turn her silvery-grey gaze to the floor, her thick dark lashes shielding her emotions from any onlookers. Though her body-language gave her away. Orihime seemed quite nervous around him.

"Thank you, Miss Inoue." He spoke softly, for the first time. "I will escort you to your-"

"Eh! No no, you don't have to do that! Sado-kun is waiting outside, so-"

"Miss Inoue," Ichigo said, speaking with a direct tone, unwavering. "I am your bodyguard now. It is my job to keep you safe, and that is something I will not fail at. Come." His voice gave no room for argument.

Orihime sighed inwardly, _he really takes this all seriously. Oh goodness, am I blushing AGAIN?! _She felt the warmth on her cheeks again, and she kept her gaze on the floor until she felt a protective hand on her arm guiding her out of the room. She looked up and saw Ichigo ahead of her, his right hand on her left forearm as he led her out toward her own room.

His grip was strong, but not bruising. She watched the his back, studying his oddly colored hair once again. It was a rarity to see such bright tones, and she wondered if it was natural, or if he bleached it. His stride was confident, with purpose as they walked. Orihime felt secure for the first time in a long time.

Ambling along side the tall, orange-maned man, she was surprised when they soon entered her room.

It was oppulant. Ichigo took in his surroundings with a keen awareness. The walls were a light blue, a large plush-looking canopy bed stood in the center of the room, the head-board pushed against the one wall. Tall, double-doored windows were slightly open to let in the cool breeze that drifted in during the late spring evening. Billowing silver-toned curtains waved as the gentle air pushed past them, though the fabric shadowed the room, keeping out the moon-light. Two comfortable chairs and a small mahogany table rested in the middle of the room, covered in deep purple velvet. The floors were covered in a dark wood panelling, and a large oriental rug clothed the expanse of the room as well. A large wardrobe and hand-crafted bureau were against the southern wall, perpendicular to the bed.

Ichigo dropped his hand from Orihime's arm as a feminine voice, which sounded very strong for a woman, filled the room.

"Orihime-chan! Where have you been? You know you have to get up early to attend the charity luncheon!" A petite woman with dark hair and annoyed lilac gaze moved into the room.

"Sorry, Rukia-san! I was just showing Kurosaki-san to his room!" Orihime said, fidgeting with the hem of her robe pink satin robe, that was tied close to her curvaceous form.

Rukia turned her annoyed glare to Ichigo, raising a brow as if to challenge him as she spoke. "Couldn't you have arrived earlier, Kurosaki-san?" She said, authoritatively.

Ichigo scowled down at the woman. Already he knew she was aiming to get under his skin.

"There was traffic and my flight was delayed from Tokyo." He stated.

The petite woman scoffed at the orange-haired man's facial expression and tone.

"Tch- whatever. Thank you for showing Orihime-chan to her room. I'll take it from here."

Orihime looked back to Ichigo as Rukia grabbed her arm with an unusually strong grip for such a small woman.

Orihime bowed to Ichigo before Rukia moved over to him to practically push him out of the room. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san!"

The short woman shut the double doors in Ichigo's face abruptly. He blinked, and couldn't seem to figure out what just happened. For once in his career, he was dumbstruck. He turned to head down to the doors leading to his room, but stopped a moment when he heard the strong, annoyed tone of the petite woman and the soft, airy tone of the auburn beauty.

Instead of listening in the conversation, Ichigo shook his head, stepping away and walking to the adjacent bedroom. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but his keen sense of hearing picked up the annoyed woman and the gentle woman speaking.

_"Well, he won't do!"_

_"Why, Rukia-san?"_

_"Inoue-san picked a jerk to guard you!"_

_"I don't know, Rukia-san. I like him."_

Ichigo allowed himself a chuckle before closing his own double doors. His scowl promptly returned. Orihime was already interesting him, and he couldn't allow that to happen. A punk like him shouldn't take interest in such a beauty. He was here to protect her, guard her from the men that had been keeping a close eye on the Inoues for sometime now. He knew something was up, and he was determined to find the man behind the puppets that plagued family, and now the woman he was to protect. Something was definitely wrong, and it seemed to be coming from Orihime's late brother's business rivals.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Back so soon? Well good! Once again, I appreciate the R&Rs from the readers! It inspires me a great deal! Also, I have a feeling this is going to be a nice, long story. Who's excited too? Yay!

**Disclaimer: I now and forever will never own Bleach or its characters.**

**Chapter 3: **I Would

_Just got caught between someone I just invented_

_Who I really am and who I've become..._

Orihime let Rukia speak, feeling a bit on the spot as the older woman rattled off all the reasons Ichigo seemed unsuitable. She never opened her mouth, kept her gaze on her lap where her soft hands were neatly folded.

"Honestly! He kept you waiting? I mean, seriously! And did you see his weird hair? And what about his attitude! What was Inoue-san thinking?" Rukia continued to clench her tiny fists down at her sides, grumbling between sentences.

Orihime looked to her left forearm where Ichigo had been holding her firmly not too long ago. Her skin tingled still, as if the reaction from his skin was affecting her in the oddest way. Her mind started to wander. _His eyes were so deep, studying me in a protective manner, but there was what? Some kind of heat to his gaze?_

She flushed at the very thought. Shaking her head, Orihime was at a loss to stop a small, genuine smile from forming on her plush lips.

"And just what is so funny, Orihme-chan?!" Rukia belted out.

"Ah! N-nothing, Rukia-san!" She tried in vain to wipe the expression from her face an replace it with a demure, uninterested one.

Rukia's gaze narrowed on the auburn-headed young woman. "Yeah right. I saw how Kurosaki was looking at you."

Orihime gasped. "Uh... I don't know what you're talking about, Rukia-san."

The raven-haired woman smirked. "Sure you don't." Each word was deliberately coated in a sing-song tone that told her that Rukia knew more than Orihime was allowing herself to let on.

Rukia sighed. "Alright, let's get you to bed." The petite woman walked over to Orihime and took her robe, ushering the young woman into the large bed before turning to lay the garment across the foot of the bed. She began to step over to the double-doors.

"Wait! Rukia-san!" Orihime called from her laying position on the mattress.

"Yes, Orihime-chan?"

"Um, just how was Kurosaki-san looking at me?" Her voice almost faltered, but she kept some integrity.

From the light cracking from the opening door, once the small woman had turned out the lights, she saw Rukia's profile, which seemed to be lit up with a grin.

"As if he'd never laid eyes on a woman until today," Rukia admitted.

Orihime blushed brightly in the dark, and she thought it may have lit up the room as she heard the petite woman chuckle softly before the door closed.

Ichigo was up early, naturally. He has disgarded his t-shirt and was already doing crunches in the center of the room, his back laid out on the floor as he pulled himself up, counting with every exhale. A fine sheen of sweat dotted the hard ridges and dipped into the grooves of his toned and muscular torso after he began the next fifty crunches. Since five in the morning, he had been trying to get his mind off the young woman he had been hired to protect. And... if he was being honest with himself, he had been trying to do that since they parted company last night. It was probably for the best that Orihime's care-taker shooed him from the room, even if the midget had done it rudely. He knew if he had lingered just a little longer, perhaps...

Grumbling to himself, Ichigo relaxed his back against the carpet before arching it and launching himself to his feet in a fluid, martial-art movement. He grabbed a towel and strode over to the bathroom, promptly turning on the shower before stripping off his boxers. Maybe it should've been a cold shower.

Now was not the time to be thinking of Orihime. No, now was the time to formulate a plan that would ensure her safety and eliminate the people Sora Inoue's rivals had hired to spy on the gentle woman. Ichigo stepped into the falling water, considering a course of action. He knew a few details already, from what the police had informed him with about Sora Inoue's death.

The man had been murdered, by an unknown assailant. He was directly shot to theback of the head. The officers stated that it looked like a professional killing, not some sudden crime, but planned and accurate. Ichigo's forehead scrunched into another scowl as he continued to replay the scene in his mind. Sora Inoue was killed on his way from the limousine to the front doors of his office building. No real noise was heard, according to witnesses, but the man suddenly collapsed infront of the large glass revolving door. From what the police said, the man was shot by a professional assassin, from a far distance, like a sharp-shooter.

What was more odd, was that Sora seemed to know something was up, and in course of action, decided to select Ichigo Kurosaki over other canidates to be his younger sister's bodyguard. From what the letter told Ichigo, the man obviously was more concerned for his sister, than himself. He had chosen Ichigo for a reason, and that reason was fairly obvious. It was the orange-haired man's experience with Sousuke Aizen, Sora Inoue's main business rival.

Turning off the water after being lost in thought for some time, Ichigo felt settled enough and clean to start the day protecting Orihime Inoue. His focus was to stay close to the young woman, who had oddly colored hair, much like he did.

Orihime stood infront of the floor length mirror in a silk robe she had donned after Rukia had ushered out of the bathroom from the woman's shower. Her hair was done-up in a loose bun, tendrils of silky reddish-hair fell to her slender shoulders and delicate neck, along with long bangs that were parted to the left of her widow's peak, framing her heart-shaped face with a fiery glow. Rukia did the young woman's make up, and laid out her outfit. Orihime dressed after Rukia left to see to other chores.

With a sigh, she let her robe fall to the floor, pooling around her ankles as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She fastened her lavender-hued lace bra and pulled up her matching panties. Slipping on her garter belt and stockings, she connected the two at the appropriate places. Her long, shapely legs stemmed down from her lush, fully formed hips and her tiny waist led up to a very generous bustline. Orihime examined herself briefly before stepping over to the bed where her outift lay.

As she pulled the tasteful, form fitting dress from the mattress, she twirled around, holding it out before her body, watching the skirt fan slightly at the end. A knock resounded from behind her.

"Yes, come." She spoke over the echo of the knocking as it played through out the expanse of her large room.

Hearing the knob turn, Orihime expected to see Rukia slip into the room from her vantage point infront of the mirror. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped in horror as she saw a mane of orange hair behind her. She suddenly regretted not asking who was there first.

Ichigo's back was to her as he shut the door. As he began to turn he heard an undeniable squeak, causing him to shift quickly in concern. As his gaze fell on the woman before him, a smirk threatened to pull on the corner of his lips. There stood Orihime, only in lingerie, trying to cover herself with a short, amethyst-hued, form-fitting dress.

"K-..Kurosaki-san!" She cried out in dismay.

Ichigo smirked again, his amber eyes almost heated before he looked away from Orihime. Her entire face was red from the ordeal, and he shook his head, trying to will away sudden sappy and also inappropriate thoughts.

"Miss Inoue, my apologies. I can step out until you are ready." He spoke with a deep rumble.

"Eh! Um, no, I'll j-just... oh goodness! I'll just step over here."

Soon Orihime's vivacious figure was shielded by the dressing screen, that stood directly to her left. There was no way, thankfully, for Ichigo to see her as she resumed clothing herself. She fanned her face to cool the warm crimson that had suddenly formed on her cheeks from embarassment.

Ichigo smirked again as his gaze followed the frightened woman after he looked up from the floor upon hearing her speak. He watched her shadow from behind the screen as she pulled on her dress and slipped into her heels.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Orihime fixed her hair and stepped out from behind the screen. _Note to self, always dress behind the screen from now on._

Her silvery gaze fell upon her bodyguard, noticing he was in a black suit and had a pair of black sunglasses tucked in his jacket breast pocket. His unruly hair was some what tamed, but the spikes were still very noticable. The orange color was a dramatic contrast from his dark attire. The white button up shirt he wore had a silver shine to the dark black tie that was loosely knotted at his shirt collar. All in all, he was striking. She felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she tried to look into his unwavering amber gaze.

"Ready?" He asked, his smirk now no where to be found.

Orhime swallowed and nodded, noticing that the scowl line on his forehead had somehow disappeared. Though he wasn't smiling, there was a obvious softness to his expression as he watched her.

"Come then, Miss Inoue. I believe Miss Kuchiki is waiting for you in the great room. Let's not keep her waiting." Ichigo moved to take Orihime by the elbow with a firm grasp, guiding her out of the room.

All Orihime could do was nod dumbly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm back again! By popular demand... I am pleased to bring you the next chapter!

Many thanks to Renji4eva, who continues to give me a vote of confidence in my writing! Enjoy the story, you beautiful people!

**Disclaimer: I will never now, or in the future own BLEACH.**

**Chapter 4: **Never There

_Sorry is never there when you need it..._

As Ichigo strode with his large hand lightly gripping Orihime's elbow, he let a chuckle rumble in his chest, a slight smile pulling on his lips. He couldn't get the image of the auburn beauty in front of her mirror practically naked and the shocked look on her face out of his mind. Although the said woman was fully dressed beside him, a smirk still played on his lips from the earlier encounter. Not one ounce of him felt any shame. Part of him wished it had lasted longer.

As they rounded the corner, Orihime took in a breath to calm herself down. She was still incredibly embarassed from allowing someone into her room without asking who it was first. She was fairly certain she'd never EVER do that again. Rukia came into sight, standing in the great room.

The petite raven-locked woman turned from the grand window, the sunlight playing on her face as she looked over to the auburn-haired woman and shot her body guard a look before speaking.

"Orihime-chan, you look lovely. Did you have any trouble getting dressed?" Rukia's words were dripping with innuendos.

Ichigo scowled at Rukia when he saw Orihime's cheeks flush.

"As you can see, Miss Kuchiki, Miss Inoue is perfectly capable of getting herself ready."

"Mmm, I see that, yes." Rukia smirked at the man. Her expression softened as she looked at Orihime. "You'd both better get going, the charity luncheon awaits."

Ichigo held the door open to the limo for Orihime, watching her for a moment as she got in and slid onto the leather seat. He sat down beside her, but not before taking a look around the area, surveying the drive way briefly.

Once satisfied, Ichigo knocked on the darkened window that was between them and the driver, indicating for him to pull out of the drive way.

Orihime place her hands in her lap demurely, her grey eyes flickering to watch the world pass by.

Ichigo's stared straight ahead, putting on his sunglasses. Orihime wondered why, there was hardly any sunlight filtering through the darkened windows. Perhaps it was a fashion statement.

Orihime let out a huff of a sigh, blowing away a few strands of loose hair from the side of her face. Ichigo glanced over to her.

"Everything alright, Miss Inoue?"

"Y-yes," Orihime blushed. Her mind wandered to the incident that occured not too long ago when Ichigo walked in on her dressing.

"Alright then, we're almost there. Stay close to me, okay?" He turned his gaze to the window, watching something instinctively, his tone giving little room for argument.

Nodding firmly, Orihime took her clutch purse beside her into her hand as the limousine came to a stop outside a large building in the city. The door opened and Ichigo took Orihime's delicate hand in his calloused one, guiding her out. Orihime blushed profusely, feeling the heat and tingling on her skin traveling all the way to her spine.

She stood slowly. Ichigo let go of her hand and stood infront of her, noting the paparazzi and cameras flashing brightly. _Damn celebraties must be here at the charity luncheon too. Last thing she needs are these assholes cat-calling her and taking pictures of her in that dress._

Protectively, Ichigo wrapped his left arm around her right, escorting her through the mass of people. He narrowed his eyes as he caught a group of paparazzi doing exactly what he had predicted.

"Oi! Princess! You look amazing! Strike a pose for us, sweetie!" One man called from behind his flashing camera, already focusing on Orihime.

"Yeah! Throw a kiss to the camera!" Called another.

Ichigo growled a bit under his breath, drawing Orihime closer to his unyielding form.

"Oh! Is that your boyfriend?! Handsome fella! Despite that scowl! You two make a great couple!" called a female voice.

Orihime, who had been unresponsive so far, finally spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Kurosaki-san, perhaps you should loosen your grip on me. They think we're together."

Ichigo looked down at her and for a moment grinned playfully. "Is that a problem?"

"Eh! Um, I... that is to say..." She stuttered out.

"Relax, Miss Inoue. It was a joke."

"Uh, yes, of course..."

Though she looked gorgeous normally, Ichigo couldn't help but notice how great she looked when she blushed frmo his teasing. He thought about it, then opted to let it slide for now. He was getting too close to his thoughts he was trying to run from.

"This way... the doors aren't too far." His voice was slightly husky from his thoughts, and he cursed himself internally for the tone.

"Al-alright." She managed to say.

Ichigo stifled a snicker, moving past the other bodyguards that stood around the entrance, dipping his head quickly to them as he took Orihime inside.

Once inside, Ichigo slipped his arm from Orihime's, placing his hand on the small of her back, directing her through the crowds.

"Orihime! Dear Orihime! My goodness, sweetie! You look ravishing!" Came a female call from the side. A tall, strawberry blonde woman with excentuated curves and a deliberating low v-neck dress that showed practically all of the woman's assets ambled gracefully over to the two.

"Hello, Rangiku-chan!" Orihime beamed when she saw the woman approach, moving away slightly from Ichigo. He quickly relinquished his hand from her lower back when he saw that she knew the loud woman.

"Oh my! You have a beau! He's striking, isn't he? Such interesting hair..." Rangiku looked Ichigo up and down, inspecting him.

Ichigo grunted, taking off his sunglasses and sliding them into the breast pocket of his black jacket. His amber gaze focused on the confident and out-spoken woman.

"A-actually, Rangiku-chan, this is Kurosaki-san, my bodyguard." Orihime spoke softly, her cheeks still red from the constant implication from not only Rangiku, but what seemed to be everyone thinking she and Ichigo were an item.

"Is that so? Too bad. You make a great couple." Rangiku stated matter-of-factly. She grinned slyly and winked at the smaller woman and stoic looking man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A male voice that sounded all too familiar to Ichigo.

Ichigo's gaze moved to where he heard the deep, almost mocking tone come from.

"Gin..."

"That's Mister Ichimaru to you, Kurosaki. Have you forgotten your manners?" Gin snidely commented.

Ichigo's glare narrowed as he placed a protective hand on Orihime's elbow.

"What are you doing here, Gin?" Ichigo refused to correct himself, nor call Gin anything inappropriate even as the words swam around in his head.

"Such insolence... I see you're as brash as ever. No tact still." Gin grinned again, though it seemed that he had a perpetual grin plastered to his thin lips.

Orihime felt the grip on her elbow growing stronger and she turned her silvery-grey gaze to Ichigo, who's lips were twisted into an unamused frown.

"Rangiku-chan, is this your fiance`?" Orihime spoke carefully.

"Yes!" Rangiku chimed happily. "Orihime Inoue, this is Gin Ichimaru, the love of my life."

Ichigo scowled at the flighty woman. _Gin's really fooled this ditz, hasn't he?_

Orihime dipped her head and bowed graciously to the tall, pale haired man. "I've heard great things about you from Rangiku-chan! It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The angular faced man turned his squint-like gaze to the curvaceous creature who was almost a half foot shorter than Rangiku.

Ichigo supressed a huff of indignation as he heard Orihime speak so sweetly to the man he most definitely did NOT trust.

"Rangiku has spoken highly of you as well, Orihime-chan. The pleasure is mine." Gin grinned.

His tone was almost lecherous, and had they not been in a public place, Ichigo would have punched his lights out.

"Now! Orihime! I believe that we're all seated together! Oh! And don't mind the paparazzi near by. They follow me constantly! You know, me being a celebrity and all." Rangiku grinned cheekily before gesturing to a table that was beautifully set with fine china and silver ware on a stark-white tablecloth. The runner was crimson and candles and a vase of roses decorated the center.

Ichigo gently, though quickly as if to get her to the otherside of Rangiku, as far as he could from Gin. He pulled out Orihime's chair for her and Gin did the same for Rangiku.

"Shouldn't you join the other bodyguards at the wall, Kurosaki?" Gin asked in a condescending tone.

Orihime glanced over to Ichigo, a small frown forming on her pouty-pink lips. Ichigo seemed to be very angry at Gin, the way he looked at him. She focused her grey eyes on her bodyguard. She saw him grit his teeth in silent response to Gin, throwing him a glare.

Ichigo looked to Orihime and she noticed his gaze soften.

"Miss Inoue, I won't be far." His eyes fastened to hers before he stepped away. Orihime watched him and she felt her heart clench for some odd reason.

She turned to Rangiku as she spoke. "Well, I would have to say that he's very protective of you, Orihime."

"Yes, too bad about his past." Gin quipped.

Orihime raised a delicate auburn brow at the man.

"What about his past?" She spoke, tenatively.

"He's a killer... cold and calculating..." Gin grinned, sharp enough to cut skin.

Rangiku sighed as she watched Orihime's silvery eyes widen. "Didn't you know everything about him before hiring him?"

"M-my brother hired him prior to his death..." Orihime trailed off at the end, ghosts appearing in her eyes.

"The foolish man," Gin chuckled ruthlessly. "Your brother didn't do his homework on Kurosaki very well."

"Seems that way," Rangiku said, flashing a seductive smile to a camera holding paparazzi that swooped in next to her.

"I don't understand..." Orihime said, casting a glance to Ichigo who's hard glare was on her.

"Aizen didn't use him as a bodyguard, dear." Rangiku spoke softly, turning to the auburn beauty. "He's a well trained assassin, that Kurosaki. Keep your eyes open, before another Inoue is killed..."

**A/N: **Wow! I didn't see that coming either! What coul Rangiku mean by that? Hmm... Well I hope you enjoyed it! It seems longer than my other chapters! R&R!

Reviews make my heart dance!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I adore it when you all leave reviews and start following and favoriting. Much love to **Renji4eva**, **Beautiful Chrysanthemum**, **Ermilus** and **Spinoff** for their love and devotion to this story. In the sage words of Calvin and Hobbes: Moochas Smoochas to you all!

Glad you all enjoyed reading the twist in the plot. What will happen now to Ichigo and Orihime? Will Orihime change her mind about Ichigo? Let's find out together!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 5: **No Sound

_No words are coming now_

_Can we just do the rest with no sound?_

Orihime looked down at the silverware after Rangiku finished warning her. _No, not Ichigo. He's been nothing but protective of me. _She cast a glance over her shoulder to the man leaning against the wall, watching her.

Gin's ever present grin seemed to grow smugly. "Orihime-chan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are in love with Kurosaki."

"Wh-what?! I think you're mistaken! Kurosaki-san is my bodyguard!" Orihime exclaimed rather loudly.

Several pairs of eyes and heads turned in her direction. She heard snickering and laughter. What she didn't notice was Ichigo hearing her words and his glare narrowing again menacingly at Gin when he saw that she was clearly uncomfortable by his actions.

"Oh come now, Orihime,"Rangiku interjected. "I see how you look at him."

Becoming rather self-conscious, Orihime didn't bother to ask the strawberry-blonde what she meant. This didn't seem to deter Rangiku from explaining.

"You look at him like he's the first man you've ever laid eyes on." She smirked at the smaller, auburn haired woman.

"I-it's not true." Orihime said, just above a whisper.

Gin and Rangiku let the subject drop, but their point was made clear. Orihime hadn't noticed it, but she had begun to have feelings for the odd-color-haired man.

Pushing off the wall as the luncheon ended about two hours later, Ichigo moved to Orihime's now practically vacant table. Rangiku and Gin had bid her their farewells moments ago. Ichigo's keen amber eyes continued to study the auburn beauty before leaning down to her.

"Miss Inoue, are you ready?" He spoke softly, offering the young woman his arm.

Orihime jumped slightly, as she had been in her own world. Ichigo's warm, deep voice brought her back from her reverie.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san. Arigato."

"Good." Ichigo faintly grinned, placing his hand on the small of Orihime's back as she rose from her seat.

Escorting the young woman out of the large dining hall, they exited the building to once again walk the 'red carpet' which still had the paparazzi and their flashing cameras trying to get the celebrities as they left the luncheon.

"Princess!" Called a male voice, flashing his camera at Orihime again. "Over here! Smile for us!"

Ichigo clenched his free fist, trying to focus his attention on Orihime and watching the crowd for possible suspects.

"Hey sexy!" Another man cat-called, who apparently was not part of the press. "Great dress! Wanna come to my place and liberate yourself from it?!"

That's all Ichigo could stand. With what seemed like he was moving in a flash of lightning, Ichigo had already found the lecherous man who yelled so brashly at Orihime. He grabbed the man by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground. "Want to try that again, jerk? How about you try me?" Ichigo hissed in gravelly.

"Kurosaki-san! Let him go!" Orihime called.

"Go ahead, punk. Try me!" Ichigo shouted, shaking the man, almost strangling him. The man struggled to free himself from the loud, over-bearing bodyguard.

"Kurosaki-san!" Orihime shouted again.

"If I hear you yell at her again like that, I'll-"

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled, immediately grabbing his attention. She flushed automatically when she realized her own words.

You could hear a pin drop. Even the flashing cameras ceased flashing.

Ichigo let the man go, tossing him almost back into the crowd. He moved fast back over to Orihime and took her by the arm, moving her to the limousine. He opened the door without a word to her and she slipped in carefully, her cheeks burning up.

By the time they arrived back at the manor, Orihime's blush had left her cheeks. The silence on the ride there was deafening. She twiddled her fingers and thumbs and glanced to Ichigo a few times. His gaze was covered by his sunglasses once again, his head tilted just so as he kept looking out of the window.

The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. Ichigo took Orihime's arm as they left the stretch vehical. He moved his hand again to the small of her back, guiding her firmly to the front doors. They were open where Rukia and a pale looking, tall man with glasses awaited them.

Orihime kept her gaze on the ground, she shoulders hunched as she noticed Rukia's eyes narrow at her and shift to Ichigo. Rukia quickly moved to Orihime's side, shooing Ichigo away from the young woman's company.

Orihime managed to speak up for the first time since she yelled at Ichigo. "It's alright, Rukia-san. I'm fine."

"That's a complete lie and you know it. Come on, let's get you into something comfortable and out of those obnoxious heels." Rukia casted a glare at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, I'll leave you with Ishida-san. He wants a word with you."

With that, Rukia hurried Orihime inside and through the foyer. The man she refered to as 'Ishida' Ichigo knew was the man with the glasses infront of him.

"Kurosaki, I need to speak to you," Ishida stated.

"What is it, Ishida?" Ichigo said venomously.

"Come inside, even the bushes have ears."

Ichigo sneered at Ishida but humored the four-eyed man by joining him in the great room.

"Kurosaki, let me make it quite clear," Ishida began. "I do not trust you. I have done some work looking into your past and what I found was unsettling."

Ichigo's glare narrowed at the pale man even more. "What did you find inappropriate that would make me suspicious and a horrible bodyguard for Miss Inoue?"

"For starters, you used to work for the man that is largely suspected by the staff here in Inoue-san's murder. That makes you unreliable and a strongly disliked man. Also, you are known for your rash tactics in silencing others. Might I add, with a gun?" Ishida seethed at Ichigo.

"For your information, Aizen fired me, let me make that perfectly clear. As for my 'rash tactics', I do what is needed to be done." Ichigo practically snarled at Ishida.

"So you didn't leave Sousuke Aizen on your own free will?"

"That's not how it went down."

"Then please, enlighten me." Ishida spoke again, lowly.

Ichigo let out a sigh, shaking his head, his fist clenching as he fought the urge to punch the other man square in the face.

"I highly suspected Aizen to be the man behind the spies and most of all Inoue-san's murder. I confronted the coward and got fired for it. If you can recall, I'd known Sora for a great number of years before working for Aizen. Perhaps that's why he wrote me, and hired me to be his younger sister's bodyguard."

"Is that so, Kurosaki? Well then. You are free to go." Ishida shrugged his shoulders gently.

Ichigo began to step through the entrance, leaving Ishida behind.

"But just so you are aware, Kurosaki, I will be watching you very closely. Orihime-san is very important not only to me, but to everyone that cares for her daily." Ishida informed him.

"I know," Ichigo had stopped walking, his back to Ishida. "You're not alone in that."

Before Ichigo knew it, he had developed feelings for Orihime.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I've accidentally not mentioned my FABULOUS Guest reviewers! Each one of you have made me exceedingly happy! Xoxo! Also to Renji4eva, oceanblues496, beautiful chrysanthemum, Ermilus and all the others... thank you for the reviews and encouragement! OCEANBLUES496 & RENJI4EVA- **I love your stories! Update soon, dang-it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo has created and given life to these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I promise to put them back! :-D**

~**Chapter 6**: So Good to You

_I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

Ichigo paced in his room. His lips were turned into a dark scowl. Nothing seemed to be making sense to him. Weeks had passed since he had come to the realization that he was developing feelings for the woman entrusted in his care. Very little had changed in their interactions from day to day. He HAD heard her yell his name when he was about to strangle that bastard who spoke so brazenly to Orihime. At that time, he hadn't given much thought to how hearing his name leave her lips made his stomach do somersaults.

Every morning he woke early and worked out in his large room. Each morning, it became more strenuous, several hundred push-ups, crunches, pull-ups, over and over. He even went jogging in the early morning, before the sun began rising. He'd run several miles before it felt like he was going in circles in his mind.

Sweat trickled down his temple and Ichigo knew he should get ready to meet her in the formal dining room. He walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower. His body was still glistening from the hard workout he put himself through. Nothing was working to get his mind off of the auburn beauty.

He stepped into the warm water and let it drip down his strong, muscular frame. It began to soothe him, the steam fogging the sink mirror as he pulled the shower door 'til it closed. The tension in his muscles wasn't the problem. _Shit!_ He thought when he shut his eyes. He spared a glance southwards. This thought process was going to be the death of him.

Orihime pulled on a fashionable, off the shoulder, pink top and slid into a pair of dark denim pants that hugged her dangerous curves and shapely legs. A comfortable, yet stylish ensemble. Slipping her small feet into thong sandals with pink straps, she fixed her long auburn hair back with two blue flower hair pins. It was nearly eight in the morning. Early for her, but she was very hungry. She could smell the breakfast cook had been slaving away at since the beginning morning hours.

Delighted by the fragrance, Orihime skipped over to the double doors and opened them with a happy smile. As she threw open the doors, her eyes widened.

"Good morning, Miss Inoue," said the handsome bodyguard in front of her.

"Eh!" She cried out in surprise. "Good morning, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Orihime blushed softly, looking down at her flip-flops. "It's alright, Kurosaki-san. I didn't think that you'd be outside my door, is all."

Ichigo smirked slightly, "Are you hungry?"

She smiled brightly at him, nodding eagerly.

"Come on, then."

Orihime ate her breakfast happily, chopsticks snagging every morsel and pushing them into her mouth. She was a woman with a very happy appetite.

Ichigo was sitting across from her, watching in wonder as he watched the slender beauty devour the food in front of her. He shook his head, a small smile tugging on his lips.

She looked up and him and blushed brightly, slowing her eating. "Sorry," Orihime spoke softly, "I forgot my manners."

Ichigo smirked at her, leaning back in his chair and placed his chopsticks down on his empty plate on the table. "Too many women worry about their figures and do not eat enough. It's good to see one that doesn't care."

Orihime bit her bottom lip at what sounded like an insult. "So, I'm fat?"

Ichigo blinked and then berated himself inwardly for his poor choice of words. "No, you're not fat. You're perfect."

She blushed brightly at Ichigo's statement. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo then realized the bluntness of his words and sighed, wanting to berate himself all over again for the apparent confession. Waving the thoughts aside, he stood. "I need to talk to Ishida about your schedule for this week. I'll be back." With that, he moved quickly out of the dining room.

~0o0~

Ichigo wanted to bang his head against the wall as Ishida spoke to him. Not because of the four-eyed man, but because of him letting his guard down. Orihime got a glimpse of Ichigo's feelings.

"Kurosaki, are you listening?" Came the annoyed voice from Ishida.

"Yeah, Miss Inoue has to go to Tokyo for a meeting about merging Sora's company with some other."

Ishida pushed his glasses up, readjusting them. "So you were half listening. What company is it to be merged with?"

Ichigo blinked, looking to the other man. "You don't mean-"

Ishida's glare at Ichigo narrowed. "Exactly. The CEO of Inoue-san's bankrupting company is considering merging with Aizen Corporations."

Ichigo's amber eyes seemed to blaze with anger. "Does Miss Inoue have any idea about the suspicions surrounding Aizen?"

"No. Infact, all of us have kept silent about it. I'd appreciate it if you continued to do the same, Kurosaki."

"What the fuck, Ishida! I can't do that, damnit!" Ichigo's rage tainted each word.

"No reason to use such language, calm down." Ishida gritted his teeth in distaste.

"Don't speak to me like I'm some child! Miss Inoue needs to know. What if she nudges the CEO in Aizen's direction? What if that bastard convinces her that it's 'the best course of action'?"

Ishida sighed softly. "Then protect her, as you have been doing. There's little she can do, as she holds no bearing on the decision, after all."

"No bearing? Are you fucking serious?" Ichigo demanded.

Ishida simply nodded.

"You mean, Sora left nothing to her in his will?"

"Don't be stupid. Inoue-san left her a sizable amount of money, along with this manor. He hired you to protect her. He also left enough money to pay for the staff here. Though unfortunately, he didn't place Orihime-chan in charge of anything business-wise."

Ichigo grumbled under his breath. He dragged his fingers through his spiky, vibrant orange hair and down casted his gaze.

A sweet, familiar voice filled his ears suddenly.

"Kurosaki-san! I'm ready!"

Ichigo turned to see Orihime standing with Rukia and Tatsuki. The dark haired women were watching him closely while the auburn beauty simply smiled at him beautifully.

He cleared his throat, casting a glance at Ishida who was already walking over to help carry the luggage.

Ichigo unclenched his fists an allowed his body to relax as he looked back to the auburn beauty.

Tatsuki spoke firmly as she kept her gaze on the orange-haired man, a smirk forming on her lips. "Kurosaki, you'd better keep an eye on Orihime. I'm not too thrilled that she's going away with you, but she insists that you are a good man. And I heard what you did to that bastard that cat-called her. Nice job."

Not that he needed the dark-haired woman's approval, but it was nice, for some odd reason, that Orihime's closest seemed to be warming up to him. He cast a glance at Rukia who let out a sound of indignation. Apparently the midget hadn't changed her mind.

"Orihime-chan is precious to us, Kurosaki. Do not let us down." The petite woman said curtly.

Ichigo smirked at her words. "I know, don't worry so much, Miss Kuchiki."

Ishida cleared his throat pointedly, "If you're all done, we may as well get things in the limousine."

Rukia's lavender gaze flicked over to the glasses-clad man and nodded. "Very well."

Orihime gave Tatsuki a quick hug and a reassuring smile before walking with a bounce in her step over to Ichigo. He placed a hand on the small of her back and ushered her out of the manor.

Behind them, Tatsuki and Rukia narrowed the gaze at the action and sighed in unison.

"Seems to me," Tatsuki said softly to Rukia, "That perhaps more is going on than we previously thought."

Rukia snorted in response before replying. "I have a bad feeling about this."

_**A/N: **_Sorry that it's been a while (for me, at least) in posting this. I promise more to come! Thank you again for all the follows, favs and reviews! Xoxo


End file.
